classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki:WoW Icons
:Were you looking for WoWWiki:Icons? The game uses a few thousand different icons for spells and items. Each of them is stored within the MPQs and is accessible on certain database websites such as Wowhead. Every icon has multiple uses most of the time. For this reason, when uploaded on WoWWiki, they need to strictly keep the same name as the one given in the data files with the exception of only using lowercase letters ("INV Potion 49" -> File:inv potion 49.png). Almost every icon present in the game has been uploaded, organized and categorized here on the WoWWiki. Icons are categorized mostly by their filename. However, in some cases the filename given by Blizzard developers is inconsistent with others, and in these cases they have been put in what would be the correct category. ;See also *Category:WoWWiki icons *World of Warcraft Mac OS X Icons *WoWWiki:Image guidelines Finding an Icon There are currently three ways to go about finding an icon. 1. Master Icon Lists * WoWWiki:WoW Icons/Wanted Icon List - Missing/Requested icon list. *''Outdated'' (shows ) WoWWiki:WoW Icons/Icon List - Icon list for current Live patch (Patch Patch ). *''Outdated'' (shows ) WoWWiki:WoW Icons/PTR Icon List - Icon list for current PTR patch (Patch Patch ). *WoWWiki:WoW Icons/Legion Beta Icon List - Icon list for . *WoWWiki:WoW Icons/Warlords Beta Icon List - Icon list for . *WoWWiki:WoW Icons/Mists Beta Icon List - Icon list for . *WoWWiki:WoW Icons/Cataclysm Beta Icon List - Icon list for . *WoWWiki:WoW Icons/Wrath Beta Icon List - Icon list for . 2. By Category * Start in the Category:WoW Icons Category and navigate manually. 3. By Directory * View the Filename Directory below to browse with every category visible. 4. Visually * Browse icon images by category. Note: You will want a fast browser for this option. Contributing to WoWWiki Adding Icons to Articles Alas, not every item, spell, or ability has been matched up with its appropriate icon! We encourage WoWWikians to help match the article to its appropriate icon(s). Using WoWhead and Thottbot are excellent ways to devise the appropriate icon (and even its filename). Users can also browse the item image requests category to see some articles that are cold naked with no icon, and there are even more articles that have not been flagged that need our help. I want to upload an icon I can't find! Almost every icon in World of Warcraft has been uploaded and categorized here on the WoWWiki. However, should you discover one either in error or missing (please check and double-check that the icon you are attempting to upload does not already exist on WoWWiki), please follow these steps: To upload an icon on the Wiki, first download an application that can open .MPQ files, locate the correct .MPQ file, find the image and export it to a .png file. Once that is done, go to . As destination filename, keep the exact name of the icon. Remember to verify its extension is .png, that its size is 64x64, and that it doesn't already exist. If you do upload an icon, please try to place it in the appropriate category, or if you prefer someone else to categorize it, simply put it in Category:WoW Icons. If you do not wish to go through these troubles when creating a spell or item page, leave the icon parameter blank and another WoWWikian will eventually update it. WoW Icons Organization Project After having uploaded, sorted and categorized almost every icon in World of Warcraft, the majority of the Organization Project is complete. However, we are still attempting to implement and improve better ways of viewing, browsing and possibly searching through the icons. Icons Filename Directory Category:WoW Icons ru:WoWWiki:WoW иконки